France
France France is a nation in Europe, formed in the early access on October 28, 2018. Its enemies are Norway, Numidia, Burgundy and Somerset update. History France's history can be broken down into five distinct periods. The initial creation by Terra, then the short time James held the nation while election took place, Caeso's first reign, Someone_Better's France, then Caeso's second reign until Caeso stepped down and Optimus_Trajan took the throne. Emperor MLGTerra (10/28/18 - 11/22/2018) Terra was the founder of France. He made the nation during the early access period of TN. Before TN was released Terra began recruiting classic players to join and make towns for France. During the first few days of TN release, Terra helped form and finance many towns such as Lyon, Geneva, Caen, Toures. Terra ruled as a monarch but began to face unrest and calls for democracy. A high council of influential players was put into place to relieve the tension. Additionally, the towns of Bern, Geneva, and Zurich began to prepare to form Switzerland. Placeholder Emperor Caeso First Term (11/22/2018 - 12/22/18) When Terra left he passed the nation down to James and amidst unrest James put together an election. Caeso and GeneralRhombus helped James put together the election. Caeso, GeneralRhombus, Asher, .fter an initial round of voting Caeso and Rhombus were selected as the finalist and Caeso would beat out Rhombus to become the new king. Additionally ,during this time Vwon and Mustache began fighting with 32Gold. Caeso's main goal was to keep France together. Towns from all over France were talking about leaving and it seem sthe nation may fall apart. King SB Term (12/22/18 - 03/22/19) Needs info Emperor Caeso Second Term (03/22/19 - 05/10/19) SB went away for a bit and then decided Caeso should be king. Emperor Trajan First Term (05/10/19 - Present) Caeso was busy so Trajan took over running the country. Government France officially is an Empire governed by the current Emperor Optimus_Trajan, however, it functions effectively as a constitutional monarchy with a bicameral legislature. The two houses of parliament are the House of Nobles and the House of Representatives; the House of Nobles is made up of a select group of senior members of France who have earned the trust and respect of the Emperor, while the House of Representatives is reserved for the Mayors of French towns. Each House may introduce new taxes, mandates, budget bills, construction proposals, military reforms, etc., and each house must agree with a simple majority vote in order for any legislation to pass. Each House may also vote to elect new Councillors and Treasurers, though the Emperor selects the candidates to be voted on. The Councillors assist the Emperor in governing France and managing the country's affairs. The Treasurer is in charge of collecting taxes and spending the royal coffers in accordance with Parliamentary proceedings. Military The French military is known as The Grande Armée and is made up primarily by a militia force of all French citizens, making it a formidably large force. Soldiers of the French Army are required to supply their own arms and equipment, and in battle it is mandatory that each soldier carry a shield with the French Tricolor so that they may be readily identified. Soldiers of the French army are primarily tasked with the defense of the nation, fighting raiders and other bandits, and protecting fellow citizens, however whenever a conflict arises that requires military action, the French army will be mobilized on the offensive. The current general of The Grande Armée is 32Benja, although Emperor Optimus_Trajan as monarch is effectively the Commander-in-Chief. Tourism France, like its real-life counterpart, is a popular tourist destination for travelers in EarthMC due to its beautiful architecture, charming towns, famous sights, and overall peaceful nature. Many places of interests are clustered in picturesque towns such as Paris or Nice. Some of the most popular tourist attractions are: * Eiffel Tower, Paris * Versailles, Paris * Palace of Savoy, Nice * Cathedral Notre Dame, Paris * Massena Plaza, Nice * Monaco-Ville, Monaco * Beach of Angels, Nice * Brest Cathedral, Brest * Great Map of France, Toulouse * Nantes Gardens and Cathedral, Nantes * Great Tower of Bitche, Bitche * Cathedral Saint-Brieuc, Saint-Brieuc Gallery 'Towns' Category:Nation